Get another boyfriend, Haruhi!
by poakkis
Summary: Haruhi's engagement to Tamaki is like a blessing from Heaven to her, but are the others happy about it? What do they know that Haruhi doesn't about her fiancé? One-shot, a little HikaHaru at the end


**I was inspired to write this story when I watched this really awesome video in Youtube with the song "Get another boyfriend" by Backstreet Boys. The video is made by _giangy_ and it goes by the name "get another boyfriend Haruhi!". So basically, all the credit goes to _giangy._ And if she/he reads this and doesn't like this, she/he shall tell me and I shall take this down.**

**By the way, this is my first songfic ever _and _my very fist Ouran fic. So please don't flame me, I'm a newbie -.-"**

**Disclaimer: The song "Get another boyfriend" belongs to Backstreet Boys, Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori and the basic idea of this fic belongs to giangy. So bluntly, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Get another boyfriend, Haruhi!**

"Tamaki, are you in a hurry?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru turned his eyes at the café door, where Tamaki was taking his leave.

"Sorry, Haruhi, but I have an important meeting soon" Tamaki smiled.

"_Yeah, sure. A meeting with that woman" _Hikaru thought angrily.

"Can't it wait for a little while? I don't want you to go yet" Haruhi frowned and walked over to Tamaki.

Tamaki bent down to kiss her. "I'm really sorry, Haruhi, but I have to go now. You guys have some fun!" he called at their table and left.

"_That sick bastard" _Hikaru gritted his teeth and almost broke his glass in his anger.

Haruhi sat back down at the table, smiling happily and playing with her ring. She and Tamaki had been engaged for a week now, and that seriously pissed Hikaru off. Because he knew that even though they were already university graduates and not some high school boys, Tamaki hadn't gotten rid of his habits.

"When is the wedding, Haru-chan?" Honey asked between bites of cake.

"It's in two weeks" Haruhi smiled happily.

Hikaru just humphed and drank his glass empty. Kaoru frowned at his twin in concern. He knew what was going on in his brother's head.

"I have to go now, too. The office doesn't wait" Kyouya excused himself and left with three men in black following him close behind.

"Takeshi, our lesson starts soon! We have to go now!" Honey jumped down from his seat. Mori nodded and stood up. "Bye bye, Haru-chan!"

"Take care, senpai!"

Now it was only the twins and Haruhi. Kaoru sighed and stood up. "Hikaru, I'll be going back first. I have some paperwork to do. Take care, Haruhi" he waved and left.

The two sat in silence until Hikaru shifted on his seat, facing Haruhi and crossed his arms.

"Haruhi, I really have to talk with you about something."

_Let's talk about one baby  
You gotta hear me out  
Do you really wanna be the last to know  
What it's all about_

"What is it, Hikaru?" Haruhi blinked at the serious tone in his voice.

Hikaru looked away from her eyes. "I know that you're rather dense and all, but seriously. I thought you would realize."

"Realize what?"

"That Tamaki is cheating on you."

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock for a split second before her face twisted in anger. "What the hell, Hikaru? Tamaki isn't cheating on me! We're happy together and everyone knows it!"

_Let's talk about two, you say  
He's the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm telling you  
He'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know_

"I know you don't want to believe me but it's true. How else would you explain his nights out and these rather frequent meetings?"

Haruhi openly glared at him now. "Say another bad word about my fiancé and you'll seriously regret it, Hitachiin Hikaru" she hissed.

"Fine, I'd rather be the one to regret everything than you!" Hikaru slammed his hands on the table. "Your dear, sweet fiancé is cheating on you, Haruhi, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you suffer when you find out during your oh-so-happy marriage."

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend_

Haruhi slammed her hands on the table too. "And what do you know, Hikaru?! What do you know that I don't?!"

"For example that he didn't go to some business meeting now!" Hikaru took out a photo and slammed it on the table in front of Haruhi. "He went to see this woman!"

Haruhi looked at the picture. True, a man who looked just like Tamaki was kissing some blond woman rather heatedly. Haruhi ripped the picture.

"This isn't Tamaki" she declared and threw the pieces at his face.

"It is. What do you see in him anyway? He's all about money and looks" Hikaru glared.

_Let's talk about what he's done  
To become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls  
And party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before, don't take anymore  
Three, two you're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you've given up  
I'm telling you to go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you've given up_

Haruhi stood up, walked around the table to Hikaru and slapped him so hard he almost fell off his chair. "You don't know anything! I hate you, Hikaru!" she screamed and ran away from the café.

Hikaru could've cried if he wasn't so angry. Angry at Tamaki and himself for not being able to make Haruhi see the truth.

"I really messed up now…"

Meanwhile, Haruhi was running blindly around the city. When she stopped, she noticed that she had run all the way to the beach. It was empty, since it was a school day and a little too chilly to go swimming.

"Just fine for me. I can sit there alone" Haruhi thought and walked to the steps that led to the beach from the road.

At the steps, she saw two figures on the sand. A man and a woman. And they were making out.

Haruhi blushed and got ready to leave as she heard the woman moan "Tamaki". Her eyes widened in shock as she whirled around to take a better look at the two. Blond man, blond woman, the two people from Hikaru's picture.

"No way…" she felt her knees going weak. "Tamaki?"

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend_

The man suddenly raised his head and looked shocked to see her. He quickly got off of the blond woman and turned to her. "Haruhi, I can explain. This –"

"Isn't what it looks like?" Haruhi spat. "And I trusted you…"

"Tamaki, who is this? Is she your fiancée?" the woman asked and looked Haruhi over. "I see why you need me, she doesn't even look like a woman."

Haruhi felt tears form in her eyes. "And she knew you're engaged? And I was the only one who was left in the dark?"

"Haruhi, please listen! I –"

"Don't try to explain yourself! It's over!" Haruhi screamed. She pulled her engagement ring off of her finger and threw it at his head. "I never want to see you again! I hate you!"

And with these words, she ran off, crying her heart out. "Why?!"

_Why, why  
Get another boyfriend  
Why  
Hey yeah, yeah_

Hikaru was still sitting at the table in the café when he heard a thunder roar in the distance. "So it's going to rain soon. Better get going now" he thought and got ready to leave.

He was already at the door when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out, not bothering to check the caller. "Kaoru, I'm just about to leave the café I'll be there soon."

He was met with silence. "Hello? Kaoru?"

No answer. "Just who the heck is there?" He was starting to get ticked off.

"…Hikaru?" a faint voice asked.

Hikaru gripped his phone tighter. "Haruhi? Is it you?"

"…Hikaru…I'm sorry" she sniffled.

"Haruhi? Are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry" she cried on the phone.

"Haruhi where are you? What happened?"

"Hikaru –" the line went dead.

"Haruhi? Haruhi?!" he tried to call back, but the phone couldn't connect. "Shit!"

He called Tamaki, and of course that airhead answered in his happy voice: "Hikaru! Or is this Kaoru? What makes you call?"

"Shut up and tell me where Haruhi is!"

It was quiet for a while until Tamaki answered seriously: "I don't know."

"The hell you don't know! Where is she?"

"Hikaru, I really don't know. She ran off. I don't know where she went."

Hikaru took a deep breath before growling: "I will seriously rip your head off if she's in any kind of danger" before hanging up.

"Haruhi…"

_Hear me out  
You must know  
What it's all about, baby  
That he's just a player in love  
This must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend_

Haruhi looked at her phone. "The battery is dead…why now, of all times?"

She curled up into a ball under the table, hearing the thunder coming closer. "Hikaru" she whispered and a fresh set of tears made its way to her cheeks. "Help me…"

Haruhi had no idea how long she had been sitting there, crying, as the thunder came with full force. The voice resonated in the building, making her shake even more. She tried to block out the voices with her hands and shut her eyes.

A sudden touch to her knee made her scream. The hand drew back and she opened her eyes, only to meet a shocked-looking, wet young man with orange hair.

"Hikaru" she whimpered and shut her eyes again as the thunder boomed.

"Haruhi" Hikaru gently called out. "There isn't enough space under this table for me. Come out."

Haruhi carefully crawled out of hiding and jumped as the thunder boomed. Hikaru pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back.

"So, I guess you found out" he said into her ear, making her cry again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Hikaru. So sorry…" she cried onto his shoulder.

"It's okay, we knew you wouldn't believe anyone if you didn't see it with your own eyes, so I was prepared to be hated. I knew you would hate me when I took the responsibility."

Haruhi jerked as the thunder boomed again. "Responsibility? How many knew?"

"We all knew. If Kyouya didn't know, how do you think I would've gotten that picture in the first place? But we were too afraid to tell you. Sorry, Haruhi. We just didn't want to break you when you looked so happy."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's all over" Haruhi cried. "It's over."

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend_

They sat there until the thunder passed away. Hikaru didn't want to let go of her, but as she tried to get up he didn't have a choice.

As they stood there, she turned to look at the altar. "You know, Hikaru, we were about to get married in this church."

Hikaru only nodded. He had no words for that comment.

"I really wanted to get married. It hurts to see that dream crumble" she blinked back some more tears.

"That dream isn't over yet" Hikaru said. Haruhi turned to look at him, and he nervously scratched the back of his head. "What I meant to say is, that even though it didn't come true with Tamaki, maybe some other guy will make you happy. You shouldn't give up on your dream just because the first time was a failure."

Haruhi took a moment to think about these words. Then she smiled. "Thanks, Hikaru."

They stood there for a while longer before he sighed and held his stomach. "All that running made me hungry."

"Running?"

"Yeah, I searched all around the town for you. All the places where I thought you might be. Then the thunder came and I thought "Wow, what a déja vu", and it clicked. That's when I found you here" he shrugged. "Just like in high school."

"Except this time it was entirely my fault you had to run in the rain" Haruhi giggled.

"If it's for you I'll run in the rain as much as you want" Hikaru grinned, making Haruhi laugh a bit more.

"Come on, let's go eat something. My treat!" Hikaru grinned and grabbed her hand. Haruhi nodded and followed him out of the church.

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend_

As they sat down and started to eat their burgers, Haruhi couldn't help but ask: "Why is it that every time I feel down, you're the one to cheer me up?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe it's my destiny to make you happy" he joked.

Haruhi smiled. "Maybe."

_Get another boyfriend_

* * *

**poakkis: Whew, it's over now!**

**Tamaki: Why am I the bad guy?**

**poakkis: Because it goes with the song and I had to make you the bad guy.**

**Tamaki: TTTT I would never hurt my daughter like that!**

**Haruhi: Yeah yeah, whatever. And why was I getting married with Tamaki-senpai anyway?**

**poakkis: Stop asking questions, you two.**

**Hikaru: I like this story. Except the part where Haruhi slapped me. It hurt.**

**Haruhi: Sorry, Hikaru. Let me kiss it better.**

**Tamaki: No! Daddy doesn't approve of this! Get away from my daughter, you imp!**

**Hikaru & Haruhi: Can't take a joke...**

**poakkis: Okay, who wants the last line?**

**Kyouya: That would be me.**

**poakkis: Go ahead, Kyouya!**

**Kyouya: Please leave a review, reviews make us happy.**

**poakkis: See you around!**

**Kyouya: I was supposed to have the last line...**


End file.
